Vocaloid parodies
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Parodi dari beberapa game yang Mikan tahu. chapter 2: HM: Tale of Two Towns
1. Chapter 1

**Jadi, sebelum tidur Mikan dengar lagu Akakakushi dan membayangkan Len jadi protagnis game itu. Selanjutnya adalah apa yang kalian lihat di bawah ini -w-**

**Mikan mungkin gak akan melanjutkan fic ini karena Mikan gak tau harus bikin apa. Oh, dan semua judul disini memakai judul asli. Mikan gak bisa merubah judulnya**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Mikan maka Kurogitsune, Yue dan Shin dalam Akaya Akashiya Ayakashi no juga milik Mikan dan manga dan gamenya bukan game Yaoi. Itu tidak mungkin. TwT**

**oh, dan semua game di fic ini bukan milik Mikan juga**

* * *

**1. Akaya Akashiya Ayakashi no**

* * *

Namaku Len. Aku sedang dalam misi dari Miku-sama untuk 'menyiapkan makanan'. Kau lihat 2 orang disana? Yang berambut biru memakai syal biru dan juga yang berambut ungu panjang itu? Mereka adalah targetku.

"Hey jangan lupakan aku."

Aku tidak lupa kok. Ini Rin, dia yang akan membantuku menyelesaikan misi ini. Bersama dengan Rin-chan aku pasti akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sukses!

"AKH! LEN! KENAPA KAU MENCURI SEMUA ISI KULKASKU! KEMBALIKAN!"

Ah, gawat. Kaito melihatku! Ayo kabur Rin-chan!

"JANGAN LARI DARIKU TOPENG RUBAH!"

* * *

**2. Utsurowazarumono-Breath of Fire 4**

* * *

Rin mendesah. Kenapa dia bisa sangat ceroboh dan terjatuh di lubang ini bersama caravan yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya? Kenapa nasib buruk selalu mendatanginya? Pertama kakaknya menghilang, lalu dia diserang naga pasir dan sekarang terjebak di lubang ini. Rin mendesah lagi dan melihat sekelilingnya. Apa mereka diserang naga juga? Apa naga yang ditemuinya di lubang ini yang menyerang mereka? Tapi dia tidak meyerang Rin. Jadi tidak mungkin dia menyerang caravan ini.

"Uh..."

Rin berbalik. Ternyata masih ada orang! Dengan langkah ringan dia menemui orang yang beru sadarkan diri itu.

"Hei, kamu tidak ap-apa!" tanya Rin dengan khawatir.

Orang itu berdiri, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sedikitpun pada Rin. Kalian bisa memperkirakan seperti apa wajah Rin saat ini!

"KYAAAA!"

SLAP!

Dan tamparan Rin membuat orang itu terbang keluar dari lubang

* * *

**3. Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns**

* * *

Rin menghela nafas. sungguh, ini tahun yang sial baginya. Dimulai dari dia pindah ke kota lain dan berakhir terjatuh dan mengalami amnesia. Entah nasib apa yang membuatnya berada di antara 2 desa yang bermusuhan ini.

Dan untuk menambah penderitaannya, Hatsune Miku Goddess memohon-mohon padanya untuk membuat kedua desa itu berbaikan lagi dengan mengikuti lomba maak yang diadakan tiap minggu di puncak bukit. Dasar orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia kan yang membuat kedua desa itu terpisah dan sekarang dia menyuruh orang lain untuk memperbaikinya.

"Gah! Sayurannya gak enak!"

"Hah! Sudah pasti kami yang menang dengan makanan kami yang lezat. Teh ini bahkan terasa lebih nikmat dari saladmu."

"Maaf pak wali kota, air yang anda minum itu air kobokan milik Piere."

"! HOEK!"

"Hahaha! Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan teh dengan air kobokan! munch, munch.."

"Bu wali kota, itu makanan kuda..."

"! Uhuk, Uhuk!"

"HAHAHA! Kau sama saja dengan kuda!"

"Huh, rasakan serangan tomatku ini!"

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Len, lemparkan telur ayam!"

"HYAAAAA!"

keadaan tambah kacau.

Rin menghela nafas panjang. mengepak barang-barangnya dan pindah ke kota lain.

* * *

**4. Harvest Moon: A wonderfull Life**

* * *

Selamat datang di Harvest Moon A Wonderfull Life! Disini kamu akan menjadi petani biasa, beternak, menikah, punya anak, menjadi tua, dan-

"Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu di game ini aku akan menjadi tua dan jelek? Maaf saja, aku terlalu tampan untuk itu."

Eh, tunggu Len! Kau kan Main Character Di game ini! Jangan pergi!

* * *

**Fin?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tale of Two Towns**

**Which is the Main Character?**

Len menatap tajam orang di depannya dengan penuh rasa benci. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dia seharusnya tidak ada di desa ini. Bahkan seharusnya dia tidak ada di dunia ini.

Rin juga melihatnya dengan tatapan benci. Kenapa dia harus ada di sini sih? Inikan waktu bagi dirinya untuk bersinar di dunia ini. Bukan Len.

Di tengah-tengah mereka. Hatsune Miku Goddess bersama kedua walikota melihat mereka dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Len? Sekarang bukan kau yang jadi main character!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Yang kutahu akulah yang menjadi main karakter disini!"

"Dasar egois. Giliranmu sudah selesai! Sekarang giliranku untuk bersinar! Dasar Len #%^%^%$)(*(_)"

"Te, teman-teman, tenanglah." Hatsune Miku Goddess mencoba menenangkan.

Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tidak mau mendengarkan sang dewi dan malah semakin parah. Adu fisik pun mulai terjadi. Rin menjambak poni Len, Len mencubiti Rin, Rin menendang kaki Len, Len memelintir tangan Rin, Rin menggigit tangan Len dan mencakar wajahnya. Perkelahian itu terus semakin menjadi dan mereka sama-sama jatuh terguling dari puncak bukit.

'Dan kedamaian desa kami bergantung pada mereka?' pikir kedua walikota dengan tidak percaya.

**Man in the House**

Hal pertama yang Len pikirkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan IA adalah dia sangat cantik dan membuat Len jatuh cinta. Pelayan di Howard's Café itu sangat lembut dan baik, jangan lupakan dia juga jago masak. IA berkata kalau ayahnyalah yang mengajarinya memasak dan merendah kalau masakannya tidaklah sebanding dengan masakan ayahnya. Hal ini membuat Len penasaran, dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan ayah IA. Dan sebagai 'calon' suami, Len harus mengenal orang tua si gadis, benar kan?

"Kau mau bertemu ayahku? Um… boleh saja." Ucap IA saat Len mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bertemu ayahnya.

Len menyadari kalau wajah IA merah padam saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Um… Ayah! Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengamu!" panggil IA dari bawah tangga.

Tak lama, langkah kaki yang berat terdengar dari atas tangga. Len merasa gugup juga saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berat itu ikut menggetarkan lantai kayu café ini.

Yang pertama kali Len lihat adalah kaki. Kaki yang besar dan kuat ditutupi celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam yang ketat. Celana itu ditutup lagi dengan apron berwarna biru. Tangannya lalu terlihat. Terkepal kuat dan berwarna gelap. Badannya besar, Len yakin. Dadanya yang bidang dan lebar dibalik bajunya yang juga berwarna biru. Len mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia akan bertatap wajah dengan ayah IA.

Len tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya, berdiri ayah IA. Matanya yang tajam melihat Len dengan alis bertaut. Tak lama dia tersenyum. Senyumnya manis sekali… dengan lipstick merah dibibirnya!

"Hello Len-kun! Hajimemashite, namaku Big-Al, pria di rumah ini!" sapanya dengan background bunga-bunga pink. Anting berwarna pink yang dipakainya bergoyang dengan riang saat dia melompat-lompat.

Len merasa ingin muntah.

**Discover**

Rin melompat-lompat riang. Tak lama lagi hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya akan terjadi; dia akan berkencan dengan Oliver! Dengan hati berbunga-bunga Rin mendobrak pintu klinik yang telah berdiri sejak lama itu.

BLAM!

"Oliver! Maaf, aku-"

"R..Rin!"

Suara Rin tercekat di kerongkongannya saat melihat Olliver menatapnya dengan mata melebar dan wajah memerah. Dress pink dengan renda-rendanya menutupi baju dokter yang dipakainya. Disampingnya Lily memotretnya dengan senyum jahil.

"KYAAAA! Aku mau fotonya!" teriak Rin dengan nyaring.

**They're Gay!?**

Yuki itu anak adik yang overprotective pada kakaknya, Rei. Dan hal itu dibuktikan beberapa kali oleh Rin. Setiap dia berbicara dengan Rei, gadis mungil itu pasti melemparkan serangga-serangga ke kepalanya dan membuat Rin lari menjauh dari mereka. bukannya Rin takut serangga sih, justru sebaliknya serangga- serangga sangat suka menempel di tubuhnya. Tapi bukannya aneh kalau orang-orang melihat seorang wanita dengan puluhan serangga di kepalanya? dengan pemikiran itu, Rin mengambil langkah terbaik, menjauhi Rei dan adiknya yang protective.

Satu-satunya hal yang Yuki toleransi adalah pertemanan Rei dengan penjual bunga di desa mereka, Rinto. Dan itu membuat Rin bertanya-tanya, apa Yuki itu seorang fujoshi?

"Ha? Kenapa?" Len si Main Character kedua bertanya.

Rin mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulut. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya masih semerah tomat.

"Karena kemarin aku melihat mereka melakukan 'itu' di dekat sungai."

PRANG!

Cangkir teh yang Len pegang terjatuh. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa mereka selalu melihatku dengan tatapan aneh…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan HM: Tale of Two Towns bukan milik Mikan -w-**

**Wakarimasen: -w- hehehe...**

**Kagawita Hitachi: terima kasih #bungkuk**


End file.
